Someone
by KahoriSaeko
Summary: It's Izaya's birthday! Yay! But...something's wrong. He's left waiting. Waiting for what exactly? Someone? Something? Why exactly is he waiting? One-shot.


**Hi I'm KahoriSaeko! I'm not really sure why I wrote this...I just kind of got inspired and wrote it down. This is a one shot story, meaning there is no other Chapters or anything. Anyway I hope you like3 Please review! I would very much appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the character Izaya Orihara. **

**Music I listened to while writing this: Olafur Arnalds- Raein**

Izaya sat at his one seated table, staring at an unlit birthday cake. He had been staring at it for nearly 30 minutes now. He didn't really know what he was waiting for. A call wishing him happy birthday? A random person to stop by? People with gifts? No. He didn't know. He was just waiting. Waiting for something to happen. He sat staring at the cake, for another 10minutes or so, when he stood up, and lit the candles on the cake one by one. He lit them very very slowly. Still waiting. Waiting for something...or someone. When he got to the last candle, he paused waiting a minute or two before lighting it. He waited...listening for his cell phone to ring or for a knock at the door to come...

Nothing. Just silence. He was all alone. He switched the main light off, and sat back down, his eyes now watching the flames of the lit candles. He brushed some hair out of his eyes and glanced over at the door. He chewed on his bottom lip, and reached for his cell phone. He opened it up. No new messages and no missed calls. His shoulders slumped and he set the cell phone aside. He tapped his fingers on the table, still waiting. Waiting...for something...He glanced at his phone again, tempted to check it, but knew he wouldn't find anything. He bit his lip and let his head hang low, as he suddenly felt stinging tears come to his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but that only made them slide down his cheeks. He felt his body start to tremble. His tears dripped onto the table, as he reached and pulled the cake closer to him. His crimson eyes met with the flames of the candles and he cleared his throat, a few more tears sliding down his face.

"Happy Birthday to me...Happy Birthday..to me...Happy Birthday dear Izaya...Happy birthday...to...m-me..." His bottom lip quivered as he said the last part and forced a smile on his face. He sniffed, the smile fading and covered his face with his hands, tears leaking out. He sat there crying for who knows how long, when he finally uncovered his face and looked at the cake that sat in front of him again. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sucked in a breath. He blew the candles out, leaving the room pitch black.

He got up again and switched the light back on, a part of him hoping to see people standing around the table smiling at him. No one was there. It was just him and only him. He looked down, sitting back in the same spot he had been and grabbed the sharp kitchen knife. He hesitated cutting the cake, glancing at the door again then cut two pieces of cake out, setting each piece on a plate. He placed a piece in front of himself and a piece across from him, smiling gently at the seat that remained empty in front of him.

As he began eating the cake he felt his hands start to shake and his vision become blurry. Salty tears fell into his cake as he forced himself to eat it. He stopped eating it and shoved it angrily onto the ground, his plate shattering. He covered his face again with his hands and began crying loudly. The tears wouldn't stop this time. They just kept coming. He cried so hard his lungs hurt and be began hyperventilating. He gripped his chest and tried to calm himself down. His loud cries soon became, soft whimpers. He laid his head on the table, coughing and wiped his face again with his sleeve. He'd felt lonely before, but it had never been this bad. He swallowed calming himself down.

All his life he'd been okay with having no one around. But now...it felt as if he couldn't take it anymore. He needed someone. Someone...to love...and for that someone to love him back. He was felt so lonely that he would even beg to have Shizuo spend time with him...even if it was only for a couple minutes. Izaya knew though that, that was never EVER going to happen. He picked his head up off the table and stared at the cake once more, then looked up at the piece he set out across from him. He imagined Shizuo silently eating the cake, with a small smile plastered on his face. The informant cocked his head to the side, picturing every detail he ever saw and put it into his imaginary Shizu-chan. He pictured the blonde looking up at him and smiling with cake on the side of his cheek, then saying "Happy Birthday Izaya." He stopped himself there and looked away from the empty seat. _That would never happen_...he thought, a feeling of tiredness coming over him. He stood up from the chair, leaving the cake out and the piece sitting in front of the empty seat and slowly made his way over to his black, leather couch.

He fell onto the couch, curling up into a ball and silently wished for the first time in his life...to die.

**Again I'm not sure why I wrote this I got inspired by a picture I saw and decided to make a one shot out of it. I hope you enjoyed and please review if you did or did not like it3 **


End file.
